If Only For One Night You Were Mine!
by otaku-Stasi
Summary: Miaka is summoned into The Universe of the Four Gods once more. After a breakup with Taka, this is what she needed. Tas&Mia One Shot chock full of lemony goodness.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ In no way shape or form do I own Fushigi Yuugi or its original story, plot, or characters. They are owned by Yuu Watase and those who're affiliated with her. I do, however, own this story, and plot._

**_Chapter Rating: _**_This chapter is rated 18+ for strong sexual content. Please do not read if you are under 18 or if you do not think you can handle descriptive scenes. _

**_Author's Note(s):_**_ Italics are used to indicate unspoken thoughts from the characters, flashbacks, and/or emphasis or stress put onto a word. Thank you for taking note of this information and may my writings entertain you well. –Chitasamisu _

If Only for One Night, You Were Mine

_Background: Miaka was summoned into The Universe of the Four Gods once more. Her reason for being summoned is unknown, but she was told that it was something that needed to be done and done soon. Once she arrived, she was immediately found by Chichiri, who was just on his way to Mt. Reikaku to see the bandit leader, Kouji in regards to Tasuki's whereabouts. Once there, they were informed that Tasuki had left with two of the new recruits before noon to show them the best place to hunt. He was to be returning shortly._

_ Tasuki return to the bandit stronghold not too much later after Miaka and Chichiri's arrival. He was ecstatic see to his is old friend and his miko._

"Tasuki," Miaka whispered in his ear as she hugged her former seishi. "I missed you so much."

"I've missed ya, too Mi-chan," he replied squeezing her a little tighter. "Say, where's Tama, I mean, Taka? I was sure he'd be here along with ya."

Miaka looked at Chichiri and he looked back to Miaka. She lowered her head as she replied, "Taka… and I have split up."

"Oh," Tasuki said, regretting asking her about him. "Sorry fer askin' ya that."

"It's okay Tasuki," Miaka reassured him with a half smile. "What have you been doing?" She quickly changed the subject to hide her sorrow. Truth was she was actually happy without him. For the past ten years, she'd been unhappy with Taka. He was always working late or just too busy to spend time with Miaka, leaving her emotionally and romantically neglected. They'd gotten into an argument two days before her return to the book, the argument that ended ten years of minor ups and major downs.

_ "Miaka, you're still living in a fairytale!" Taka shouted as he stood face to face with her. "You have to wake up and realize that happiness isn't going to fall in your lap. You have to work hard for what you want and that's exactly what I'm doing."_

_ "So your money means more to you that I do, is that right?" Miaka said with teary eyes and her fists clenched by her side. _

_ "Mia, that's not what I'm saying," Taka said attempting to take her hands and unclench them. _

_ She stepped back from him and turned her head as he tried to kiss her. Her mind was made up. She was fed up with the broken promises and lack of emotion that __surrounded her life on a daily basis. Miaka was shocked at how after ten years, nothing changed and if things did change, they were definitely not for the better._

_ "It doesn't matter anymore, Taka," Miaka said quietly with tears welling in her eyes. "It doesn't. Leave… now."_

_ "Miaka…" he pleaded._

_ "Now Taka!" she yelled, the tears now streaming from her eyes. __The last words she'd heard from Taka were, "Miaka… I'm sorry and I love you. I was only thinking of us."_

"Miaka?" Chichiri questioned waving a hand in front of her face to get her attention. She quickly snapped back to see Tasuki, Chichiri, and Kouji all looking at her concerned. Tasuki removed a handkerchief from his tunic and gave it to Miaka, who had yet to realize that she was crying. Replaying the events in her mind didn't help either. Seeking comfort, she flew into Tasuki's arms, her tears coming out full force. Tasuki excused himself from Kouji and Chichiri, picking up the sobbing mess that was his miko and taking her into the room that Kouji had always kept for him. He sat Miaka down on the bed and held her face in his hands.

"C'mon Mi-chan, stop cryin'," he spoke in a soft tone. "Ya know I hate t'see ya cryin' like that."

Miaka's sobs began to subside as she gazed into the soft, amber eyes of her comforter. She'd never seen his eyes so bright, but full of concern for her. Wiping her eyes, she began to form a slight smile that was so contagious, Tasuki caught it, also. After handing him his handkerchief back, she hugged him again. While hugging Tasuki, she breathed in his scent. He smelled of spices and fresh air and both fragrances mixed and tickled her nose. _He smells so good,_ she thought dreamily.

Tasuki stood up and looked down to Miaka with a smile on his face. She had never noticed how his physical structure had changed. His shoulders were broader and his chest was more defined. He'd also grown a few more inches, his legs were toned, and his hips were lean. He was also better groomed. His fiery red hair had grown and now stopped mid-back. The once unruly mane was now tamed and the length of it was tied into a braid. Time, she thought, had been very kind to him.

He'd changed his jewelry also and he now donned a pale pink pearl necklace with a small golden charm and his earrings were jade and a light amethyst. Miaka had to admit that Tasuki's new appearance was quite breath-taking. She stared at how beautiful the man before her had become. Tasuki turned his head slightly to the side in question when he noticed Miaka staring right at him with her mouth agape.

"You okay Mi-chan?" he asked.

"I'm… I'm just fine," she said pulling herself from her trance. "I was just looking at how much you've changed. It really has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has," Tasuki replied as Miaka stood to her feet.

Much to his surprise, Miaka's appearance had also changed. She no longer had the chibi face that he used to pinch when she was a teenager. She'd also grown and her legs were long and beautiful. Her breasts had blossomed and sat upright and perky against her chest. Her waist was slim and her hips filled out which led to her round, firm, but still soft bottom. The white baby tee and the jean shorts she wore really complimented her body. Her auburn hair was no longer contained within the Odangos she wore when she was fifteen, but was now in a ponytail. _She_ was no longer fifteen.

Miaka stood and slowly stepped toward Tasuki, looking into his eyes as he stared back at her. "I've never noticed how… beautiful you've become Tasu-chan," said Miaka placing a hand on one of his cheeks that began to flush pink at her comment.

"I ain't beautiful," he scoffed trying to brush off the comment. "Bandits ain't beautiful. But you, Mi-chan… you're th' beautiful one."

Miaka blushed. It had been years since anyone said she was beautiful. She relished the fact that it'd come from her fire seishi. Since that fateful night at the inn where she learned of Tasuki's true feelings for her, she's always imagined herself being with him. How it felt to have his skin pressed to hers and to feel his lips once again. To drink in his image as he looked at her with loving eyes. To feel his warmth as they lay together after expending their energy on one another.

"Tasuki," she sighed lightly looking into his bright amber eyes with her shining emerald ones. "I… I…"

"I know, Mi-chan," he replied lowering his face to hers. "I… I love ya, too."

As those words were uttered, she sprang herself forward, bringing her lips to meet his. The passion between the two was unspeakable. Miaka felt as if someone set her body on fire, but the flames never charred her skin. Feeling his warm breath on her face sent chills up her spine. Tasuki reached behind Miaka and ran his long fingers from the base of her neck and up to where her scrunchie was holding her hair. Gently tugging at it, her long tresses cascaded down her back and he tossed its holder to the side.

He briefly broke their passionate kiss to remove the holster that contained his diamond tessen. Along with it, his beige and blue tunic followed the path of the holster onto the floor. Miaka looked in awe as she gazed at the bare chest of her seishi and soon enough, he would be her lover. He pushed himself against Miaka causing her to fall back onto the bed. She continued to back up until she felt the pillow beneath her. Tasuki straddled her hips and flashed a sensual, fanged grin. Miaka's heart began to pound as his lips collided with hers in another passion filled kiss. She opened her mouth and teased his lips with her tongue until he parted his them, letting his tongue find hers.

As his warm, slick tongue caressed hers, her breathing became shallow and the fire that was burning within her loins intensified. She felt herself becoming more and more aroused as she felt his stiffening manhood. Miaka began to let light moans escape her lips as Tasuki moved from kissing her to nipping at her neck with his lips and fangs. He took his time with her as he softly bit at her flesh, making her arch her back as he did so. His hands explored her body as if he'd never touched a woman before.

Miaka whimpered as she felt him lifting her shirt and exposing her mid section. She contracted her abdomen as Tasuki's lips planted soft kissed all over. He was driving Miaka crazy with everything he did to her and it pleased him. Hearing her moan, whimper, and sigh aroused him more than anything. Knowing he was making her feel good got him stiffer than ever. She was under his power and they both knew it. He could have easily taken off her clothes and had her then just like he would a brothel girl, but Miaka was no brothel girl. She was a beautiful woman who deserved for every kiss to be tender and filled with love.

"Ta…suki…" Miaka moaned as she felt him lightly licking her skin. She wiggled impatiently as he moved closer to her throbbing womanhood. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her jean shorts, exposing the lacy undergarments that encased the object of his attention. He looked up from his current activity at the woman he was pleasing. He took pride in knowing that she melted under his lightest touch and he was all that she craved. Miaka's jeans soon joined the pile where his discarded items lay, with her panties following afterward.

She sat up on the bed and removed her shirt and bra to add to the pile of clothes. The setting sun cast a beautiful orange glow within the room, highlighting every feature of the occupants. Miaka's skin seemed to shimmer in the glow and her hair hanging over her shoulder gave her the appearance of a nude model that was to be painted. She looked to Tasuki whose amber eyes sparkled in the light. The sunset also intensified the fiery color of his hair greatly.

Tasuki looked his lover in her eyes and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on her lips as he led her head back down to the pillow. She moaned as their tongues engaged in a sensual tango that left her gasping for air. He began to leave a trail of kisses from her lips and down her body until he reached her pelvic area. He kissed and licked at her thighs, making her body tingle all over with an explosive sensation. Miaka slowly parted her legs, allowing Tasuki to access an area that only one man before him had been able to see.

Taking his time, Tasuki kissed and teased her sex with his lips, tongue, and fingers. Spreading the folds of skin, one of his fingers slipped into her making her moan and bite on her bottom lip. He took her mound within his teeth and carefully began to nibble on it. This feeling almost made Miaka explode with pleasure, but she held out. His tongue and lips tickled her as his finger worked in a slight circular motion within her. Slowly, he slipped another finger into her and continued working in the same manner as before only a little faster. Miaka lifted and rotated her hips in time to compliment his movements. Tasuki flicked his tongue repeatedly over her sensitive area making her moan louder.

Miaka tried to contain and quiet her moans, but the sensations that Tasuki was making her feel was just too much to bear. Tasuki's tongue lapped at her entrance as he felt her juices flowing over his fingers. He looked to his panting lover who, in turn, was looking at him. He gave her a sexy fanged grin and put his fingers to his lips and cleaned all remains of her off with his tongue. Licking his lips he said, "Sweeter'n anything I've ever tasted." Miaka blushed at his comment and the sincerity of his words. Tasuki brought himself up to his partner's face and began to kiss her sensually. She didn't mind that he his face carried her womanly scent and deepened the kiss reaching behind him and taking hold of his braid.

Tasuki felt Miaka's slender fingers caressing his back and lacing his hair through them. "Tasuki," Miaka smiled up at him. "There's something I want to do for you." Tasuki lifted himself from her and asked what it was. The only information she gave was that he'd love it. He smiled and thought, _If she says I'll love, then ain't no arguing with 'er._

She instructed him to lie down on his back. As he did, Miaka moved up to his ear and began to nibble on the lobe beside his earring. Tasuki growled with pleasure as she bit playfully at his ear and played with the other. He let his hands take hold of her naked body and caress her. She shivered slightly as his touch and started moving downward, leaving rose petal kisses on his body until she reached his hardened member. She tugged at the top of his pants, urging him to let her take them off. Tasuki lifted his hips from the bed as she began to remove his pants.

Miaka's mouth dropped into a surprised, but pleased 'O' as she ran her nimble fingers over its length. Tasuki let out a soft groan at her touch. She smiled, knowing that she was driving him insane with pleasure and lust. Her lips tickled the tip of him and trailed down his shaft; his eyes rolled back and he let his eyelids droop. Her tongue soon replaced her lips, tracing the outline of him before covering it with her mouth. A soft growl escaped his lips as Miaka's mouth and tongue worked together to bring him closer and closer to his climax. He placed his hands in Miaka's hair, wanting her, needing her, and feeling her. Tasuki knew he was at his peak when Miaka's hand began to work in the opposite motion as her mouth. His eyes shot open and a moan barely escaped his mouth when he felt himself exploding.

Miaka barely managed to move out of the way as he released himself. She smiled up at the panting man, knowing she'd brought him great pleasure. He looked at the woman who had just given him the best thing he has ever felt. By then, the sun had disappeared completely and the moon began to rise, filling the room with a bright silver glow. Tasuki quickly cleaned himself and laid back beside Miaka. He gazed into her emerald green eyes and gave her one of his signature fanged smiles. She returned a smile and leaned up for a kiss. Tasuki went in for the kiss and Miaka wiggled to get herself underneath him.

The two shared another deep passionate kiss, which immediately returned Tasuki's member to its firm state. His lover moaned as she felt him pressed against her stomach. She wanted, no, _needed_ to feel him inside of her. She wanted him to bring her to ecstasy and take him along with her. Tasuki felt as Miaka spread her legs and push herself upward, coaxing him to enter her. He knew she wanted him, but he wanted to make her crave him. His large hands traveled up her side until he reached the curve of her full breast. Slowly, he began to caress her nipple until it was firm and sensitive. He traced around her nipple with his fang, nibbling on it as he softly pinched the other.

Miaka felt as if her body was on fire. Just thinking of what Tasuki was doing to her was enough to set her off. He teased her body, taunted her senses, and cared for her so dearly all at once. She arched her back causing him to brush against her aching loins, setting her body ablaze with desire once more. Feeling quite anxious himself, Tasuki slowly lifted himself from Miaka. Positioning himself on his knees, he let the tip of his manhood rest against her throbbing mound. His lover looked into his eyes; he knew she wanted it almost as much as he did.

A pleasured whimper floated into the air and disappeared as she felt him entering the slick folds of her sex. Tasuki's eyes shut quickly as he felt her tighten around him, encasing his manhood within her as if he were being locked in and airtight container. He tenderly pumped into her, grunting and groaning in time with his own breathing. Miaka had never felt anything like this before. Her intimate moments with Taka were no where near this passionate. Tasuki, however, took his time with her. He rolled his hips in a smooth rhythm that drove Miaka wild with desire. He lifted her body and met her with sweet, tender kisses, making her melt in his hands. Miaka looked into Tasuki's eyes that shimmered and danced in the moonlight that was quickly filling the room.

She gently nudged him and pulled away, his eyes widening as she moved away from him and turned around. Thinking he'd done something wrong, he placed a hand on her shoulder to attempt to console and reconcile for anything he'd done to hurt her. "Miaka… I'm… I'm sorry if I did anythin' to hurt ya," he pleaded. "Ya know that don'tcha?" She turned to face him and kissed him. "You're silly Tasuki," she whispered into his ear nibbling on it afterward. "Let me show you what to do." Taking his large hands into her own, she turned her back to him once more. She placed one of his hands on her abdomen and the other on her waist instructing him to grip her firmly. He complied with her instructions and waited.

What Miaka did next was like nothing he'd ever experienced. She began to rock backward on her hands and knees bringing her bottom to him with each backward thrust. Tasuki had done this position before, but never has the female taken control of the movement and to be honest, he enjoyed it. Slowly, he began to rock into her, feeling himself go deeper inside of her. _She's so moist, so tight!_ Tasuki thought as he used his other hand to caress her mound. _I don't know how much longer I can hold out._ Miaka's body started to shiver and she moaned his name into the air in the room. "Ta… suki!!"

Hearing his name being spoken with such passion, coupled with feeling her warm juices spill over his member, brought him to his climax quicker than he thought. He felt his body temperature rise and he growled out, "Mi…a…ka…" He held onto her delicate body as he released himself. The two pulled themselves apart and fell to the bed, panting, sweating, and satisfied. Miaka pulled a blanket over them and placed her head on his chest, drifting off to sleep listening to his heartbeat. Tasuki wrapped his lover in his arms, sliding her hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead. He looked at the woman he was holding and smiled as he thought, _If only for one night, Mi-chan… you were mine._ With that sentiment in mind, eyelids fell over amber eyes. Silence filled the moonlit room where two were combined into one, even if it was only for that one night.


End file.
